


Barry, Meet Sara.

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I do not know what to tag, It's pretty simple, based on a Legends Crew conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Barry's desperation to have a meta-free evening leads to owing a favor to Leonard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @freyreh talked about Barry and Iris on a date and Barry seeing Leonard while assuming he's there to cause trouble. In actuality, Leonard's there on a date with Sara, who is off at the moment.
> 
> I had fun with this. I love both Westallen and Captain Canary.
> 
> Also, Laurel's totally alive in this story. They bring her back. Everyone's alive basically. (I've got denial issues)

Barry was over the moon.

He and Iris finally had a date. The girl he had been in love with for years wanted to be with him. The world was calm enough for them to actually be able to go out on a normal date without interruptions from metahumans or normal criminals. And even if something did arise, Cisco and Wally had promised to handle it. So tonight, it was just going to be him, Iris, and their date.

At least, that was what he was hoping for.

They had arrived at the restaurant and barely given their orders when someone near the front caught Barry’s eye. A few years ago, he wouldn’t have cared where he sat at in a restaurant so long as it wasn’t beside the bathrooms. Knowing Oliver had rubbed off on him to ask for a table that offered a view of the front and back of the restaurant in the event that something actually did go wrong so he and Iris were caught by surprise. Oliver had told him the story of what had happened on the first date he had with Felicity, and Barry was determined not to let anything like that happen tonight. Nothing was expected to go wrong, but the person Barry spotted at the front of the restaurant made him groan.

“Snart’s up there,” he sighed after Iris asked him what was wrong.

Iris glanced over her shoulder to peer near the main entrance of the establishment before looking back at Barry. “He doesn’t look like he’s going to cause trouble.”

“Well, I’m going to make sure he doesn’t,” Barry said, scooting his chair back to stand up. “I’ll be right back.”

He made his way to the front of the restaurant, weaving in and out between tables and staff. Snart was leaning against a wall, looking like he was waiting for someone. There was no sign of the cold gun or any other weapon on his person. Still, Barry wasn’t going to be taking any chances. The shenanigans and plotting of Captain Cold was not going to ruin his date tonight.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped as he drew closer to Snart and gained his attention.

The criminal, dressed in a suit like Barry was rather than his signature parka, smirked at him. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Well, I asked you first,” Barry shot back. He knew it sounded childish, but he really didn’t care. All he wanted was one night where he didn’t have to worry about his superhero life bleeding into his romantic one.

“You finally manned up and asked your girlfriend on a date, didn’t you? Good for you. About damn time too from what I’ve heard.”

Barry glared at him. “Look, I don’t know why you’re here, but can you please not be here tonight? Or if you have to be here, then don’t cause trouble.”

Another smirk from Snart. “Because of your date?”

“Yes, exactly!” Barry shouted, earning a few looks in their direction before he lowered his voice. “I have one night where I can take the girl I am in love with out on an actual date. I can be with her and not have to worry about metahumans or breachers or anything that could possible go wrong. This is one night I have and I want it to go as smooth as possible. So whatever trouble you’re planning, do not do it here. I am begging you to not pull it tonight. I will do anything.”

The last word in the sentence caught Snart’s attention as he raised an eyebrow at Barry. “Anything?”

Barry sighed and nodded. “Yes. I will do anything for you as long as you leave me and Iris alone. Within reason, but anything.”

“How about owing me a favor?” the older man suggested.

“Sure, fine, whatever.”

“Deal,” the crook agreed. He was looking quite proud of himself.

“Len?” a new voice said from behind them.

Barry whirled around to see a blonde in a green dress approaching them. She smiled at Snart and walked up to stand beside him. Snart smiled back in her lovingly, like he was smitten. The speedster looked at the two of them. What the hell was going on?

“So who’s your friend?” she asked, turning towards Barry.

“Barry Allen,” Snart said, smugness creeping into his voice. “Meet Sara Lance.”

“Hi,” Barry said, holding his hand out to Sara to shake. “Lance like Laurel Lance?”

"She’s my sister,” Sara nodded, looking over at Snart. “So you’re Barry. My boyfriend’s told me a lot about you.”

Barry looked over at them as the maitre’d approached Snart and Sara. “Mr. Snart, your table is ready.”

“Thanks,” Sara replied as they followed after him, leaving Barry. Everything suddenly clicked for him why Snart was here. The man was on a date with Laurel Lance’s sister. Cisco was going to flip when he told him about this.

“Nice seeing you again, Barry,” Snart said over his shoulder. “I’ll give you a call when I need that favor.”

Barry watched as they disappeared to their table before his feet finally were able to shuffle him back to his own seat with Iris. All this time, he had been so afraid of his date being ruined. Now, he owed Leonard Snart a favor. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

“So how did it go?” Iris asked when he sat back down.

Barry huffed a sigh. “He is not here to cause trouble. He is on a date.”

“Wait,” Iris held up her hands. “Snart’s here on a date?”

“With Sara Lance,” Barry added as Iris opened her mouth. “And yes, she is Laurel’s sister.”

“Where are they?” Iris started looking around. “Felicity’s told me about Sara. Apparently, she’s the original Canary before Laurel became the Black Canary. I would love to meet her.”

“Maybe another time?” he suggested. “I was hoping that it could just be you and me tonight.”

Iris smiled at him. “Fine. But I definitely am going to try and meet her at some point.”

* * *

A few months went by, allowing Barry to grow more accustomed to the fact that Leonard Snart was now helping out the good guys after his time traveling on the Waverider. (Cisco hadn’t stop pestering him, Rip, and Stein for hours about time travel the day that the professor and Jax had brought the members of the Waverider crew to STAR Labs) He was now a near constant presence with the rest of Team Flash in the cortex, along with Sara Lance. Barry was getting used to seeing them as a couple too, and realized how well they fit together. The favor he owed the man barely crossed his mind.

The one day, while he was waiting in line at Jitters, Barry’s phone started to ring. He unlocked it and held it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Barry.”

“Snart?” Barry frowned. “How did you get my number?”

“Your girlfriend gave mine your number in case of an emergency,” Snart replied. “Which this is. Do you remember the favor you owed me?”

He groaned as it came back to him. “Yes.”

“I’m cashing in now. And I need it done before six o’clock tonight.”

“Why six?” Barry frowned as he moved up in line.

“Because tonight I’m meeting Sara’s family,” came a sigh from the other end. “And I’d very much like to make it out of there alive, in one piece, and not bleeding.”

“Oh.”

He didn’t blame Snart at all. Sara’s sister was the Black Canary. Her father was a former police captain. Snart was a bad guy turned hero, a thing that he always scowled at whenever it was brought up.

“Do you think you can get rid of all the weapons that are potentially in the residence? And prevent any cops from coming in case they get called.”

“No problem,” Barry agreed. “Give me the address and I’ll have it done.”

So that’s what he did.

The crook and the assassin were very grateful for him the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in firm belief that Iris and Sara would be amazing kickass friends if they ever met in canon.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
